


Forgive Me, Father (Touch Me, Father)

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Religious Guilt, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Tony Stark, saved by the grace of God, has his strength tested by a certain brunet orphan.Tony isn't very strong.





	Forgive Me, Father (Touch Me, Father)

Imagine Tony deciding, you know what, I’ve been fucking up my soul for a long time. I will become a pastor to counteract that. And Tony does super well. He resists the temptation of the women in the church, he spends all of his money donating to charities, and he brings people to God. Ten years as a pastor have mellowed him significantly, and he rarely even feels temptation anymore.

Until Peter shows up, orphaned and doe eyed, in his office.

Tony isn’t immediately brought under. He works to find Peter a foster home, but with such a spotted past, nobody wants to take him on. Since Tony lives alone and has plenty of resources to care for him, he is the final obvious candidate.

It turns out that Peter’s past is spotted with older men.

Peter tries for /weeks/ to seduce Tony without outright saying so. Walking around in his underwear, randomly dropping to his knees by Tony when he sits in his recliner, “forgetting” to close the door when he jerks off… and Tony is close to losing his mind. But he is in too deep, and he can’t send Peter anywhere else, so he does his best not to think about it. Certainly not Peter’s naked body sprawled on the bed, head cocked back into the pillow, his hand moving quickly over his cock. He wouldn’t dream of thinking about that.

But it really comes to a head when he wakes up one night to pressure on his upper thighs. Tony squints to see Peter staring at him from his lap, his lower lip poked out.

“I’m lonely.”

“Why don’t you lie down and we can talk, then?”

“I don’t wanna talk.”

Tony clenches his jaw when thin fingers rub over the front of his pants. “Peter…”

“Father Stark.” Peter murmurs into Tony’s ear, a smirk spreading over his face when Tony all but whimpers beneath him.

Tony lies there and allows Peter to undress him, watching Peter move on to his own clothes after. Peter’s hands come to rest on either side of Tony’s head. The next few minutes slip by in a flurry of lips and teeth and hair over Tony’s face and neck and chest. When Peter starts to trail kisses down his stomach is when Tony finally reacts, grabbing Peter by the back of the head.

“Wait. Just, wait.”

“But I’m tired of waiting.” Peter whines, moving to straddle Tony’s hips. He grinds his naked cock into Tony’s, moaning quietly.

Tony swallows hard, watching Peter swirl his hips a few times before taking Tony’s cock in his hand and pressing him against his entrance. “Hey, stop, you can’t-“ Tony gasps as Peter sinks down easily onto him, already stretched and slick with lube. “Shit.”

Peter taps Tony’s lips and he starts to bounce of him cock. “Watch your language, what would the Lord say if he heard you say that?”

Tony finally chuckles hollowly, resting his hands on Peter’s hips. His runs his thumbs over the prominent bones, watching the deviant look on Peter’s face fall a little further with every passing minute. He can see when Peter starts to get close, the boy’s mouth falling open suddenly and his hand moving to touch himself. Tony grabs his wrist, tutting, “Nuh-uh, masturbation is a sin.”

The sound Peter makes could be classified just as much as a laugh as it could be a whine. “You touch me then, please, Father, please…”

Tony’s arousal spikes at the request. He takes Peter’s cock in his hand and strokes him quickly, planting his feet into the bed to thrust up and meet the rock of Peter’s hips.

“Coming, coming-“ Peter chants as his body goes stiff, his hips coming at a halt as he bursts over Tony’s stomach.

Tony comes as Peter crumples over him, holding Peter’s hips to slam into him as he finishes.

A few minutes drag by as the pant into each other. Finally Peter turns his head, his lips against Tony’s ear.

“Forgive me, Father, I have sinned.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
